Rare Creatures
by Take Me Back To Gallifrey
Summary: A collection of Jasper and Alice related oneshots, ficlets & drabbles. Various lengths, ratings, genres and p.o.v's. Canon.
1. Breeze

**Breeze.**

**Disclaimer: This all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just kidnapping Alice and Jasper for a while.**

**Timeline: Somewhere between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn.**

**Spoilers: Mentions of key elements from Eclipse, and wedding plans.**

**P.O.V: Jasper.**

**Summery: Jasper and Alice spend some quality time by the river while Jasper muses on the wonders of a simple breeze.**

**Author Notes: Who doesn't love a little J&A fluff? I certainly do so I thought I'd write some. It's my first attempt to write from Jasper's p.o.v so I hope I've done him justice. This is the first in a collection of Jasper and Alice related oneshots, ficlets and drabbles, of various genre's and ratings (mostly pg13) that I'm working on. All will feature Alice and/or Jasper as main characters, or as the prominent subject matter of the story.**

I leaned back casually against the glass wall that made up one whole side of our house, my gaze locked on the tiny spiky haired angel who I was lucky enough to call my wife. Even without my empathic gift, it would be impossible to deny the excitement emanating from her as she flitted back and forth with stacks of what appeared to be bridal magazines in her arms. As was usually the case with Alice's emotions, her excitement was contagious, and not just to myself. The whole family seemed to be oddly buoyant these days. Esme was in a permanent state of giddy happiness, glad that not only was she about to see another of her children – as she thought of us all – settle down, but that she was also gaining another daughter. My pseudo-twin sister, on the other hand, shared Alice's enthusiasm for wedding planning on the surface but I knew the deeper emotions hiding underneath. While Rosalie was of course happy – as we all were – that Edward had finally found someone to share his life with, she was hardly overjoyed at the choice our soon-to-be sister-in-law would be making in a few short weeks. Of all of us, Rosalie had always struggled the most with what we are. She'd always resented the way her human life had been cut so brutally short. She believed that Bella was up the chance of too many human experiences – experiences that Rosalie herself would have never given up willingly – to become one of us, without truly thinking through the consequences of her decision. I wasn't so sure that was true myself, I'd observed Bella enough to know that she wasn't stupid. And I knew, better than anyone – including Edward – how much she loved my brother. Where love like theirs was involved, I wasn't sure there was anything that anyone wouldn't give up.

Alice danced by me again, pulling me out of my small reverie. I turned to look up at the sky. The clouds had thinned and drifted away as the morning progressed, leaving a gloriously sunny afternoon behind them. Just as my Alice had forecast last night. The sight of the sun, shinning so brightly in the sky brought an involuntary smile to my lips, though it meant that we would all have to spend the afternoon staying safely hidden from human eyes. Being a southern boy, I was rarely happier than when the sun was shinning. That was one of the few things I'd been happy – and surprised – to find that Bella and I had in common. We were both sun worshippers. I laughed quietly to myself, sure that my brother and his bride-to-be were enjoying the sunshine meadow at this very moment. After everything they'd both gone through in the last few weeks, Victoria's attempted murderous revenge and Bella's personal dilemma with the dog, they deserved a few moments of peace. And, I was even more sure that Bella was glad to be spared the whirlwind that was my sweet Alice in wedding planner mode, at least for one afternoon. I wondered for a moment what the sunlight would feel like on Bella's – or any human's – skin. While it would of course also feel warm to my own granite like vampire skin I was sure it wasn't the same feeling it had been when I was human. I rarely missed anything from my human life – how could I, when my second life had brought me to Alice? - but sometimes, I wished I could remember how the sun had felt on my human skin.

Even the beauty of the sun could not hold my gaze for long, not when my wife was so close by. I turned my attention back to my Alice. I was sure I hadn't seen her stand still for at least three days. That was when I made a decision on how my wife and I would be spending our afternoon. I waited, my lips pressed into a hard line to hid the smile that was threatening to creep onto my face. I watched my Alice stop, statue still mid step, her eyes glazing over. I'd always been more closely attuned to Alice's emotions than I was to the rest of our family, so I felt ever tiny change as she watched her vision play out. There was tension when the vision first took hold of her, then a mix or annoyance, amusement and love.

"Jasper, why has my extraordinarily busy afternoon suddenly turned into you and I sitting by the river?"

She turned to me, one brow raised in a clear sign of annoyance. Even when my Alice was mad at me she was still so adorable that I couldn't help smiling.

"Alice, you haven't stopped moving for three days, it's making me dizzy. And you're going to wear yourself out if you're not careful."

Alice rolled her honey colored eyes to the ceiling and moved to stand in front of me.

"Jazz, you know what would happen if I left the planning up to Bella. They'd run off to Vegas and get married by some hideously cliché Elvis impersonator..." Her delicate little nose wrinkled in disgust, her small frame visibly shuddering at the thought. "And worst of all, they'd do it without me. I can't possibly let that happen."

Her eyes narrowed the tiniest bit then. "And you know as well as I do that vampires don't get worn out. So, would you please tell me the real reason why you've changed my plans for the day?"

I had to suppress a laugh when Alice placed her hands on her hips and pursed her lips, her brow still raised. I could sense no more annoyance in her emotions, only amusement and mild curiosity. I sighed, my face giving nothing away.

"Alice, you've been so caught up in these wedding plans, I'm beginning to feel neglected." In spite of myself, I felt the corners of my mouth turn up into a smile. I reached out to her, sliding my arms around my Alice's waist and pulling her against my chest. "I miss you, Mrs Whitlock." I whispered with a quiet chuckle and leaned down to kiss the tip of her nose.

Alice rolled her eyes again but I could feel nothing but love radiating from her beautiful self now.

"Poor baby.." Her tone was somewhat mocking, but I could hear the hint of a giggle in her voice. "Hmm... I suppose you're right Jazz, I have been a little distracted lately. I'm sorry."

My Alice smiled up at me, it was a smile that could put the sun itself to shame with it's beauty. Truly, it amazed me still that I deserved to have such an angel in my arms.

"You're forgiven, if you'll agree to spend the afternoon with me."

Alice laughed now, it was a sound I would never tire of hearing.

"How could I ever say no to an invitation from such a handsome soldier as yourself? I guess Esme and Rosalie can handle things for a couple of hours."

Alice turned to Esme and Rosalie, who were seated on the couch, a mountain sized stack of bridal magazines between them.

"Don't let Bella see anything. And if Edward tries to make a nuisance of himself, please inform him that I will gladly spend the next six months thinking only of things he will _not _want to hear."

Her honey tinted eyes flashed to my face for a second, a small smile lighting up her delicate features. I chuckled as a sudden burst of lust hit me. I could imagine only too well the thoughts my mischievous angel would be forcing our brother to listen to. I almost felt sorry for Edward, and hoped, for his sake that he would be smart enough not to incur Alice's wrath.

"Don't worry Alice, I think Rosalie and I can handle everything. You two go and enjoy the sunshine, you both deserve it." Esme smiled at us both in her warm, motherly way. I always felt honoured and humbled when Esme looked at me like that, her emotions radiating the pride and unconditional love that only a mother could feel for her children.

"Thank you Esme." I returned her smile easily and even spared a smile for my 'twin.' I traded my hold on Alice's waist for one of her hands, twining her small fingers with my own.

"Shall we?"

My angle smiled up at me and nodded once.

We walked no faster than a leisurely human pace as we made our way from the house and across the back lawn. I suppose _lawn _wasn't really the word, it was more like a meadow, stretching around our house and down to the river. Neither Alice or I were in a hurry, both of us content to walk slowly in silence, trading waves of love and devotion back and forth between us. The sunlight reflected off the exposed parts of our skin, sending diamond like sparkles dancing ahead of us. We walked along the riverbank until we reached our favorite spot. Humans rarely ventured this far along the bank, and Alice's foresight would warn us if anyone did decide to wander this way.

I lay back on the still damp grass, with my angel in my arms, snuggled up against my chest. My eyes were closed, the sunlight gently warming my face.

"I'm very glad you decided to change my plans for the afternoon Jazz." Alice's light musical laughter broke the silence. She was radiating a peaceful calm that I easily echoed back to her.

"I was sure you would be, I know you too well my love."

I opened my eyes and lifted my head slightly, my gaze falling on my wife's beautiful eyes as she looked up to me.

"I love you always, Jasper Whitlock."

Our lips met in a kiss that, while soft, had enough quiet passion burning behind it to set the world alight. Surprisingly, though we moved at our lightening fast speed our clothing managed to remain completely intact as we shed them, tossing them into a pile a foot or so away from us. How long we spent tangled up in each other's arms, our lips only parting from each other when absolutely necessary, I wasn't sure. It may have been hours. Eventually we both grew still, Alice's head resting on my naked chest while we both listened to the sound of our breathing slow and return to a normal, human-esque level. While Rosalie and Emmett appeared to – on the surface at least – have the most passionate and flamboyant relationship in our family, I knew they had nothing on my angel and I. My fingertips gently traced patterns on the bare skin of my angel's back, the sunlight shattering off her body like she was a diamond. In truth, my Alice was far more precious and breathtakingly beautiful than any diamond could be.

A light breeze blew through our little paradise. My mind began to wander somewhat, wondering if the humans ever truly noticed the subtlety of a breeze. So many things that little force of nature could do. It reminded me of Alice, a tiny yet unstoppable force of nature. A breeze could carry so many different scents, the scent of an animal to quench my thirst, the scent of a human to burn me and remind me of how far I'd come, and how far I still had to go; the scents of our family, who gave me a home and accepted me for who I am, overlooking my many flaws. And the scent of my wife, my angle, the reason for my existence; my Alice. One small breeze could carry so much love and hope.

As if it had been waiting for it's cue, another soft breeze swirled around us, blowing my angels hair across her face. I chucked softly when her expression changed, her tiny nose wrinkling up as her hair tickled her. Her topaz eyes fluttered open and stared into my own for a long moment before her musical voice broke into the silence.

"What are you thinking about Jazz?"

A smile crept onto my face, my eyes holding her gaze.

"The breeze. It's very underrated, don't you think?"

"Hm. I suppose it is."

"What were you thinking about?" I turned her question back on her.

"You."

Her answer was so simple and absolute that it made me laugh. I leaned down to press my lips to her forehead, tightening my arms around her. We lay there, in the breeze and watched as the clouds began to steal the sunlight away.


	2. Timeless

**Timeless.**

**Disclaimer: This all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just kidnapping Alice and Jasper for a while.**

**Timeline: Post Breaking Dawn.**

**Spoilers: Mentions of events from Breaking Dawn.**

**P.O.V: Alice**

**Summery: While clearing out her closet, Alice recalls one of her most precious memories of herself and Jasper.**

**Author Notes: More Alice and Jasper fluff! Just because they're so damn adorable. Reviews are always welcome :)**

I was aware that my growls could be heard from every room in the house, not that I cared. I was much too busy to care, busy imagining all the ways that I could dismember Emmett for his latest prank. It really wasn't funny. Of course I had laughed with everyone else when he'd taken apart the engine of Rosalie's precious BMW and hidden it, piece by piece around town. Or when he'd casually mentioned to Charlie that he should ask Bella why she's so fond of feathers; and followed Edward around for a whole day, filling his head with images of Rosalie that no brother wants to see of their sister. But this? Well, this was just one step too far.

I stood in front of my closet, my precious closet. I'd always assumed that everyone understood that my closet was off limits for pranks of any kind. Clearly Emmett had taken leave of his senses entirely. My honey tinted eyes took in the sight of my clothes, my pride and joy, strewn about on the floor. There wasn't one single item left on the hangers which I had painstakingly placed them all on. I let an exasperated sigh slip from my lips and felt a sudden wave of calm wash over me from the direction of my empathic husband, who was seated at the foot of our bed, watching me silently.

"Jazz, if you really love me then please go downstairs and make Emmett feel guilty."

I spoke through tight lips, without turning to look at him. I fought against Jasper's calming influence – something I didn't do very often, but right now I wanted to be mad at Emmett.

"I said I was sorry!" Our brother's loud booming voice called from downstairs. My answering growl was just as loud.

Jasper was at my side, turning me to face him. He pressed his lips softly to my forehead.

"Anything for you, my love. Don't be too hard on Emmett, he was only trying to let off some steam."

I was sure I could see a smile on his face before he disappeared from my sight. Huh, he _would _side with Emmett. Jasper was almost as much of a trouble maker as our brother. I turned my attention back to my closet. Another growl rumbled low in my chest. The products of so many carefully planned shopping trips had been thrown to the floor. It was almost enough to make me cry, had my immortal body been capable of producing tears. But, I supposed it could have been worse, knowing Emmett's sense of humour he could have set fire to my clothes instead of merely tossing them to the floor. And, I had been planning on clearing my closet out soon anyway. I'd seen that a new store would be opening in Seattle soon, with the most adorable collection of dresses that I couldn't wait to get my hands on. But still, I would have preferred not to have the clear out forced upon me by my brother.

I took a small step inside my closet – it was bigger than mine and Jasper's room – and made sure not to stand on any of my precious clothes.

"Where to start...?" I wondered to myself with a sigh.

Moving a little faster than a human would – but no where near as fast as I knew I was capable of – I began sorting everything into two neat piles. One pile was soon towering over the other, and over myself. Those were the clothes I would give away. The other, much smaller pile were the few things that I could never bare to part with. I placed these items back on their hangers, each of them holding one of my most precious memories.

_November 1949_

_Jasper and I had been together for a little over a year now. While I knew that he would eventually come to love me, as I already loved him, neither of us had worked up the courage to say the words to each other yet. And then I'd seen it, a vision of Jasper asking me out on our first official date. I saw that later, as we walked through a beautifully moonlit park, he would speak the words that would lift my still heart to the heavens. It had been close to impossible for me to control the feeling of sheer giddiness that overtook me as the vision faded. I was glad to be alone at that moment, glad that Jasper was elsewhere in the small but pretty house we had been renting for the past two months. I skipped straight to my walk-in closet – which had been the main reason for my wanting to rent this little house – and searched through the racks of clothing until I found the perfect dress. It was a simple cut, with a full skirt which fell just below my knees, in a pale lavender color, which in the moonlight would look only a shade or two darker than my alabaster skin. I searched out shoes, a wrap for my shoulders, a purse and even a pretty little band to wear in my hair; all in the same color as my dress. I sat on the edge of my bed and waited for Jasper to knock on my door and ask me if I cared to join him for the evening._

_The park looked just as beautiful as it had in my vision. Jasper and I walked arm in arm, neither of us feeling the need to fill the silence. We already seemed to be on the same wavelength so much, it gave me even more hope for the perfect future I saw ahead of us. Jasper led me to a small bench, by a patch of pretty flowers. He waited, gentleman that he was, for me to sit first before taking a seat next to me._

"_Beautiful night, isn't it?" He asked, without looking at me. He was staring straight ahead, his topaz eyes looking wary. I wondered if he was nervous._

"_It is." I answered, looking into the distance, just as he was._

_He shifted slightly next to me, turning to look at me._

"_Alice... I... I -"_

_His struggle for words answered my question, he was nervous. I looked at him, radiating reassurance and love._

"_It's okay Jasper, just say what you need to say."_

_I placed my hand over his and squeezed gently, a small smile lighting up my face. Hoping he wouldn't notice, I quickly checked on the immediate future. Nothing had changed, he was still going to say it. I heard him draw in a deep breath. Whether it was to enable him to speak, or to calm his nerves, I wasn't sure._

"_Alice. I know I may never truly be worthy of you, or of the way you feel for me."_

_I opened my mouth to protest that statement – as if he could ever be anything less than worthy – but he held up one finger to caution me before he continued._

"_Since the moment you found me Alice, I've felt emotions in you, and in myself that I'd forgotten even existed. For so long, all I knew was hatred, deceit and anger. But you, all I feel from you is love and hope. I'd like to be worthy of your love Alice, because I'm not sure if I could survive one day without you to light my footsteps."_

_He stopped to take my hand in his._

"_I love you, Alice."_

_With his words I felt the strongest wave of love crash over me. It was like nothing I had ever felt before. It made my heart want to sing._

"_I will love you forever, Jasper Whitlock."_

_I echoed his feelings of love back to him._

I was so lost in my memories that I didn't notice Jasper was behind me until he wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"You looked beyond beautiful in the moonlight that night darlin."

I giggled, as I always did when he called me that. The sweet southern drawl that he kept so well hidden usually, creeping into his tone. "I'm still working on being worthy of your love, you know."

I turned in his arms, standing on my tip toes to press a chaste little kiss to his lips.

"Jasper Whitlock, you have always been more than worthy of that, and so much more. And I _will _love you forever."

I'd seen fashion trends come and go, but love, that truly was timeless.


	3. Temptation

**Title: Temptation.**

**Disclaimer: Ms Stephenie Meyer owns everything. I'm just borrowing Jasper, and never giving him back. Mwahahaha.**

**Timeline: Twilight.**

**Spoilers: Mentions of key elements from Twilight. But really, has anyone not read that yet?**

**P.O.V: Jasper.**

**Summery: While Alice is away hunting with Edward, Jasper has to struggle more than ever with his self control.**

**Author Notes: Time for a little Jasper angst. I wrote this in an attempt to get a better handle on writing Jasper's p.o.v because I've been struggling with that until now. I think I've got him right, at least I hope so. This takes place during Twilight, the day before Edward takes Bella to the meadow. I'd always wondered what Jasper got up to that afternoon, while Alice had ditched school to go hunting with Edward. This is my guess at what was going on. As always, reviews would be very welcome.**

* * *

My restless eyes scanned the cafeteria faster than a human heartbeat, before returning to my brother. He was seated at the opposite end of the room from myself and the rest of our family, with the Swan girl, again. A flash of anger sparked in the pit of my stomach, which I quickly worked to suppress. Letting my anger take control of me in a room full of human children would not be a good move. Edward may be ready to throw away everything our family had worked for, over a human, but I certainly wasn't. I doubted that I would ever understand the fascination he had with that girl. Of course, being an empath meant that I could feel everything that he felt for her, the love and devotion that radiated from him at this very moment. But, while I knew the emotions, I couldn't fathom the thoughts behind them. My own brother, in love with a human. It was ridiculous. And, I was certain he had to be in pain. The constant dull burn of thirst in my own throat was proof of that. I don't know how he could stand it, to sit so close to her like that. It wasn't just ridiculous and painful, it was dangerous. And not just for the human girl. My gaze moved to the angel who sat by my side. My beautiful Alice, who gave her unconditional trust to people so easily. The very thought of my Alice being in any kind of danger made me want to leap across this cafeteria and do what Rosalie and myself had both wanted to when the problem had first been brought to our attention. After all, if the Swan girl ceased to exist there would be no problem to deal with. Edward's eyes flashed to me then, cold fury burning in them in response to my thoughts.

_I will not let Alice be put in danger Edward, not even by you._

He glared at me for half a second longer, anger radiating from him like a physical force, before he turned his attention back to the girl. I wondered if she had even noticed his distraction. I felt Alice's eyes on me then, curiosity running side by side with her usual happy emotions. Though my expression had not changed at all during my moment of silent confrontation with Edward, Alice's keen senses had not missed it the way the Swan girl's had.

"Jazz, please stop thinking whatever it is you're thinking."

Even with a note of disapproval in it, her voice was still the most beautiful sound to ever grace my ears.

"I was thinking only of you, my love."

While that wasn't strictly true, it also was not a lie. I could not lie to my Alice, unless of course it was to protect her. From the day she had found me in that dull little diner in Philadelphia, I had taken it upon myself to protect her from all of life's evils. It wasn't enough to repay her for all that she'd done of me, of course. Even to this day, I had no doubt that Alice was an angel sent from heaven itself to rescue me from the miserable sham of an existence I had been living before she had found me. My own personal angel, sent to show me that love and hope still existed in the world. By doing so, she had saved not only myself, but countless human lives; lives which would have been ended my hands to satisfy my thirst, the mark of the nightmarish creature that I was. All of this - and so much more - was the reason why I stayed seated at this table, instead of acting on my earlier thoughts regarding Edward's human fascination. The moment Alice had informed us all of her vision, where she'd seen herself and the Swan girl, arm in arm as best friends, or sisters even. I'd looked into her exquisite honey tinted eyes and known then that I could no more harm the girl than I could harm Alice herself. Alice was still eyeing my shrewdly, clearly not satisfied with my answer. After a moment she gave up, sighing. Her sweet scented breath blew across my face, my lips twitching up into an involuntary smile in response.

"Are you sure you'll be okay while I'm gone? I've checked, double checked and even triple checked of course, and I _think _everything will be fine but you know what these humans are like..the tiniest decision and everything changes -"

I held up one hand to stop her.

"Alice, I will be fine. I'm sure you've already asked Rose and Emmett to keep an eye on me in our next class..." My eyes flickered to my pseudo-twin sister and her husband. Rosalie at least, had the good grace to look away from my accusing eyes. Emmett merely grinned at me. "And I can ditch my last class if I need to. Alice, I love you, but you worry too much."

My gaze was back on my beautiful angel, any irritation that I felt fading quickly. I understood that my family still viewed me as a weak link. I was the newest to our 'vegetarian' diet, I was also the most recent to suffer a lapse of self control, something I was still trying to make amends for some thirty years later.

"I can stay if you need me to..."

I was already shaking my head before the words had left her lips.

"Edward needs your support more than I do right now."

I glanced over at my brother again. He was staring intently at the Swan girl, love, amusement and curiosity pouring off him like a tidal wave. I assumed he was trying – and failing, once again – to hear the girls mind. I sighed in spite of myself, feeling a sudden surge of sympathy for him. We were all aware that whatever happened tomorrow would affect all of us. Alice had seen two possibilities. Either Edward would succeed in his attempt to spend the day with the girl without killing her, and our family would have to get used to having a human around, a lot. Or, Charlie Swan would be grieving the loss of his only daughter, and our family would have to move again; we'd have to start over, and probably without our brother. Because if Edward did kill her, I knew he would never forgive himself. I didn't dwell on those thoughts for long. While I may not agree with – or completely understand – what Edward was doing, I did love my brother. This was going to be difficult enough for him, whatever happened. I would not intentionally make it worse for him.

My angel's voice broke into my thoughts then, still trying to find ways to keep an eye on me this afternoon.

"You could come hunting with us?"

Her delicate fingers reached up to stroke the skin beneath my eyes. My sweet Alice, always trying to encourage me not to push my limits. But, while my eyes were a dark gold – and growing darker every day – my thirst was not yet uncontrollable.

"I'm under control Alice. And besides, Emmett and I are going hunting tomorrow, he wants to scare up some more bears..." I flashed a wicked grin at my brother, which he returned with enthusiasm.

"Hell yeah!"

Emmett's booming laughter startled the humans at the table next to our own. Even I had to chuckle at that, before I addressed Alice again.

"And I'm sure you will appreciate the day alone, without my presence to annoy you while you're watching Edward's every step."

"You're presence is a blessing, never an annoyance." She answered with a smile. "But, you're right, Edward does need me. I just wish he would hurry up and let me talk to Bella, I feel like I've been waiting forever. I wonder how we're ever going to become such good friends at this rate."

With a wistful sigh, Alice leaned in to swiftly kiss me - much to quickly for the humans to notice – before she rose gracefully from our table and crossed the room to stand behind Edward. My eyes were locked on her tiny frame until she and Edward left the cafeteria.

"Come on Jazz, we should get to class."

Emmett stated the obvious as he stood, taking Rosalie's hand. The emotions rolling off my 'twin' were intense. Hatred, irritation, disgust, all directed at the Swan girl. But I also noticed a pang of jealousy in there too. That intrigued me somewhat, I wasn't used to Rosalie being jealous of anyone, it was usually the other way around. I made a mental note to ask her about that later, knowing that she wouldn't tell me anyway. I followed after my siblings, not in the least bit looking forward to an afternoon without Alice. Though we rarely had any classes together – other than a few 'advanced' classes which Alice took. All part of the human pretence that Alice was only a year younger than I – knowing that she was close by was always a great comfort to me. I didn't need my angels gift of foresight to see that this afternoon was not going to be pleasant for me.

Biology class passed painfully slowly. I spent most of the hour staring out of the window, into the nearby forest, while trying to imagine Alice and Edward hunting. I was also trying to ignore Emmett and Rosalie's watchful eyes, the way they would both stop breathing and glance in my direction every time one of our human classmates would get too close to me. The most frustrating part of being watched so closely was that while I resented it, I was also grateful for it. One moment of weakness would be all it took to ruin the self control I had worked so hard to achieve. And none of these innocent children deserved to have their lives cut short at my hands. No matter how wonderful it would be to feel their sweet, warm blood put out the always burning fire in my throat...

I stopped that thought immediately. I could not afford to let myself think like that. But it would so easy, if I could find a way to get rid of Rosalie and Emmett...

No. I forced myself to look at every face in the room, to think of them as people, the way Alice had often told me to; people with lives and families and futures. The bell rang then and I all but leapt out of my seat, with a surge of gratitude from the nasally obnoxious sound.

"I'll see you both after class."

I muttered quickly to Rosalie and Emmett before striding from the room. Neither of them questioned the pained expression on my face of course, they were used to seeing it, especially when Alice wasn't around. I walked in a rush to my Spanish class, at the opposite side of the school from my siblings next class. I took my usual seat by the window in silence while the rest of the class filed in around me, all of them chattering about whatever bland high school drama had caught their attention today. I disliked this class more than any of my others, due to the human girl who sat next to me. Edward had very kindly informed me – with a Cheshire Cat like grin on his face – a few weeks ago that she had developed a crush on me. For the life of me, I could not understand why. Admittedly, Alice and I were not as superficially flamboyant about our relationship as Rosalie and Emmett were, but I had thought it would have been obvious – even to weak human eyes – that I was entirely devoted to my Alice. Clearly, I was wrong.

If my body had been capable of causing me to vomit, I would have done just that as a wave of pure lust and desire hit me from the girls direction. It was worse than anything I ever felt between Emmett and Rosalie when they were getting carried away with their thoughts, and that really was saying something. I distracted myself by turning to stare sullenly out of the window. Thankfully, the teacher no longer bothered to call on me – after I had once managed to answer one of her questions more fluently than she herself could. I was happily getting lost in my thoughts of Alice hunting again, when two things happened in very quick succession; a strong breeze blew in from the open window, blowing my classmate's papers and pens across their desks. And the human girl – I'm sure the teacher had referred to her as Amanda before – leaned across me in an attempt to catch her pen before it hit the floor. It was already too late to hold my breath, the temptation of her scent had already filled every part of my brilliant mind. My muscles tensed to defend myself and my prey from anyone who might try to take her from me. I felt venom well up in my mouth and coat my razor sharp teeth, all ready to tear through her soft, fragile flesh. The dull burn in my throat had become a wildfire, intense and completely uncontrollable. My eyes scanned the room, over and over again. I was no longer Jasper Whitlock. I wasn't even Jasper Hale, my human disguise. I was only a monstrous, bloodthirsty vampire. I was the source of human children's nightmares. With blood lust clouding my eyes everything I saw seemed to turn red then fade out and disappear entirely. The only sound I could hear was the human girls heartbeat. The sound of her sweet warm blood coursing through her veins. I could see how soft her skin looked. It would be so much more than easy for me to tear through it. My mind began working then, running through ways in which I could lure her from the room and carry her off to the dense forest. It shouldn't be too difficult. A small smile, a seductive whisper in her ear. I may have to manipulate her emotions of course, override the natural human instinct to fear close proximity to me.

It would work, I knew it would. Of course I would have to deal with the inevitable guilt once it was all over. I pushed that thought to the back of my mind, I would deal with it later. I turned to face the girl, a devilish smile on my face that I knew she wouldn't be able to resist. Just in case she could though, I sent a wave of desire over her. The sound of her heart rate accelerating was like music to my ears. I forced myself to listen out of other sounds now too, eager to make sure no one was going to steal my prey. I leaned in, feeling the heat of her blood warm my face. My lips were almost at her ear. I vaguely noticed the sound of someone knocking on the door, but I didn't care enough to pay any attention to who it was. The teacher had to call my name twice before I – very reluctantly – tore my eyes away from my prey. Only then did I notice Emmett standing in the open door, Rosalie right behind them. Fear and anxiety was pouring off of them both in waves so strong that it snapped me back to reality. I held my breath and leaned as far away from the human girl as I could.

"Jasper, it seems that you're bother and sister need to take you home to attend to some sore of family emergency."

She spoke as though she wasn't completely sure that this explanation was the truth. I stood without hesitation and strode from the room. I didn't object when my siblings each took one of my arms and all but marched me out to Rosalie's car. No one spoke, and I didn't take a breath until we were already half way home.

"I'm sorry."

I whispered, feeling utterly ashamed of myself.

"It's not big deal Jazz. Better to be safe than sorry."

Emmett shrugged from the passenger seat. I could still feel his anxiety radiating through the car. I welcomed the feeling, it reminded me of how close it'd come to destroying everything. I leaned my head against the window and closed my eyes.

"How did you know?"

I asked, without opening my eyes. It was Rosalie who answered me.

"Alice called."

Alice. Of course. She would have seen it as soon as I'd made the decision. I could only imagine the images that she would have seen in her vision. I'd made my angel watch as I'd given in to temptation. I felt guilt twist in my stomach, and for the second time today I would have vomited if I could.

We pulled up at the house then. She was waiting for me, of course. With sympathy in her eyes, love and understanding in her emotions. Sympathy, love, understanding and Alice. All things I would never deserve.


End file.
